movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The searchers 2
The Searchers 2 return of tribe is the prequel to the searchers vv (John Wayne) Ethan Edwards in the Indian Territory (future Oklahoma) This is the same year Clayton has been stripped of his badge by Mose Harper(J Hank Warden ) at the territorial capital of Fort Smith, Arkansas for excessive violence fatness and drunkenness, complaining he had "gone to seed". But he's given a chance to redeem himself after a shipment of highly explosive nitroglycerine is stolen from a transporting troop of United States Army cavalry. Ethan's son agrees and eventually tracks the outlaws, led by a man (Richard Jordan) and his gang, along with Scar's former scout Breed (Anthony Zerbe - who had earlier betrayed the Cavalry troop escort to be ambushed at a creek crossing by Hawk's cutthroats), to a church mission at the remote settlement of Fort Ruby in the Indian Territory. The village had been overrun earlier by the gang who camped overnight plying the Indians with liquor and gambling, who then killed an elderly missionary preacher who protested, Rev. George Goodnight (Jon Lormer) and a number of the local Indians. The Reverend Cayton's spinster daughter, Miss Eula Goodnight (Katharine Hepburn), wants to join Mose to track the criminals down, becoming his unwilling partner along with her student Wolf, the son of one of the deceased Indians, who aspires to be one of the first Indian lawmen and United States Marshal.vow Debbie is safe from him the men don't have to worry about Debbie is kust a baby Meanwhile, in a scuffle between two bandit men, one of them is wounded by a stab wound. The heavily loaded wagon's wheels also hit a rock, but the men manage to fix it, while gang leader Scar goes ahead to scout out their next crime target. Getting ahead of his gang, Then they take out a crossing across a gully in the woods, barricading the path with logs. The bandits are stopped and Ethan sthreatens to blow up the wagon and its high explosive contents unless the men dismount, which they do. A man attempts to shoot Rooster in the back, but Miss Eula makes the perfect shot from across the ravine and kills him, revealing herself to be Mose an excellent sharpshooter. Another man tries the same, but is killed instantly by a bullet to the chest. Scar cries out "Posse!" and his two partners fire into the air, causing the men to actually think he has overwhelming superior numbers in his posse, which they flee. Rooster captures the wagon, the wood boxes of the unstable volatile "nitro" and the new revolutionary repeater Gatling gun, an early machine gun on board. carry on back to their newl eader, Scar who is still alive Later Cicatriz (Scar) and his tribe attack Ethan and the other heroes after they leave the deserted Comanche camp. Ethan and the other good characters manage to fight off Chief Cicatriz (Scar) and the other villains attack the rangers are left with barely enough guys to battle the bad guys. Then Ethan and the other good guys find Lucy raped and killed in a canyon close to the Comanche camp and then Brad, a good guy, rides into the Indian camp and is killed. Ethan and the other heroes learn from , who Chief Cicatriz (Scar) used his horn is make the indians come and said that he's the new leader of the Nawyecka band of Comanches and that he and his tribe Then later, Ethan and Martin, a hero, discover a part of Cicatriz's tribe This is the prequel tp the first movie of The Searchers befor Debbie was born